Pokémon-Amie
Pokémon-Amie (Japanese: ポケパルレ Poké Parler) is a feature introduced in Pokémon X and Y that allows the to develop stronger bonds with their . It uses the touch screen to allow players to pet, feed, and play with Pokémon currently on their team. Players may interact with their Pokémon by petting or feeding them via the touchscreen or mimicking their movements using the camera. Large Pokémon, like and , take up both screens of the 3DS. Pokémon-Amie introduces three new interrelated statistics for the player to manage: affection, fullness, and enjoyment. Interacting with a Pokémon or feeding it increases its affection towards the player, which grants bonuses such as allowing it to and land critical hits more often. Note that affection is separate from friendship. Pokémon-Amie is accessible among the paged features on the bottom screen of the 3DS, immediately left of Super Training or right of the Player Search System. In , these are all found in the PlayNav of the PokéNav Plus. Decorate When the player taps on the active Pokémon in Pokémon-Amie, they may choose to decorate the Pokémon-Amie space. In this mode, the player may customize the space by changing the wallpaper and setting out decorations (up to 30). They may also set out a Poké Puff to entice more visitors to stop by and leave gifts. If a Poké Puff is placed or changed, the visitors at the time will be reset. Decorations and wallpaper may be received in a few ways: *After the player unlocks a new difficulty for a minigame *After the player earns a 5 star rating on a minigame *After a Pokémon reaches 25, 50, 75, 100, 150, and 255 points of affection **A bug can also grant a gift from the active Pokémon when a different Pokémon's affection is raised to a sufficient level when staying at Hotel Richissime. *After a group of visitors stops by the player's Pokémon-Amie space Minigame gifts do not stack. That is, if the player unlocks two difficulties in a row or gets 5 stars on any two games or gets 5 stars on a game and that unlocks the next difficulty, when they exit the play mode, they will still only get one gift. Play When the player taps on the active Pokémon in Pokémon-Amie, they may choose to play with their Pokémon. In this mode, the player may interact with their Pokémon in various ways using the stylus and the 3DS's camera. If the Pokémon is afflicted by a status condition or fainted, however, it will appear to be asleep and the player will be unable to interact with it. The major play interactions include petting the Pokémon or feeding it Poké Puffs to raise its affection; playing a minigame to lower its fullness and gain more Poké Puffs; and playing a special game, Making Faces, to raise affection and lower fullness. Playing any game raises enjoyment as well. However, some Pokémon, like , cannot eat Poké Puffs at all. Other minor interactions affect the Pokémon's enjoyment in small amounts. Talking to the Pokémon raises its enjoyment (though technically any sound picked up clearly enough by the microphone can trigger this), while rapidly tapping the same place on a Pokémon will cause the player to hit the Pokémon and lower its enjoyment. If a Pokémon has at least 5 points of affection and the player presses the stylus away from the Pokémon's body for 5 seconds, certain Pokémon will attempt to high-five the player, and their enjoyment will go up if they succeed. Petting The player may pet their Pokémon by using the touch screen to rub it. Every Pokémon that can be petted has some places where it especially likes to be petted and some places where it dislikes being petted, but until the Pokémon has more than 0 affection, these places are treated no different from neutral spots. Petting a Pokémon generally increases its enjoyment, but not if it is petted in a disfavored spot. In addition, touching some Pokémon in certain spots may cause a special effect to the cursor. Some of these are only aesthetic and are treated like neutral petting, while others will completely interrupt the player's petting. If a Pokémon takes up both screens of the 3DS, its top half may be petted by either feeding it a Poké Puff or holding the stylus on the top edge of the bottom touchscreen for approximately a second. Minigames There are three minigames the player may play with their Pokémon: Berry Picker, Head It, and Tile Puzzle. Three Pokémon from the player's party will participate in each game; besides the active Pokémon-Amie Pokémon, two other Pokémon with the least enjoyment are chosen, but only those that are not fainted or suffering from a status condition can participate. If all Pokémon in the party have the same enjoyment level, the first two eligible members in party order will be chosen except when playing Tile Puzzle. Every game has four difficulty levels: Easy, Normal, Hard, and Unlimited. In order to unlock a higher difficulty level, the player must first complete the previous difficulty level with a rating of at least 3 stars. In general, basic Poké Puffs are primarily awarded for completing Easy games, Frosted Poké Puffs for Normal games, Fancy for Hard games, and Deluxe for Unlimited games. The better the player's score, the more Poké Puffs they'll receive, and the highest scores will also award some higher quality Poké Puffs. Making Faces In the Making Faces game, the player's Pokémon will request that the player make certain faces, such as smiling and winking, and if the player can match those requests five times, the Pokémon's affection will increase moderately. The game may be triggered when a smiley face icon appears in the bottom-left corner of the lower screen (indicating that the 3DS's camera recognizes the player) by the player making a face or tilting their head three times. There are some things the player may do to ensure that the 3DS's camera can recognize them well for the Making Faces game. First and foremost is to be in a well-lit area. It may help for the player to face a light source so that their face is not in shadows. By the same token, their face should be clearly visible, including removing eyewear and brushing hair aside. Furthermore, the camera's lens should be clean. The player should also hold the 3DS at least a foot away from their face (generally less than an arm's length for an adult). It may also help if the player faces the camera when making faces, slightly upwards from their natural inclination to face the lower screen. Stats Pokémon-Amie introduces three new stats that the player can affect primarily by interacting with their Pokémon in Pokémon-Amie. These stats are affection, fullness, and enjoyment. The effects of fullness and enjoyment are limited to how they interact with affection, but high levels of affection grant Pokémon a number of bonuses in battle. All of the stats can have a point value from 0 to 255, and the level of the stat displayed in the Switch screen is based on the number of points that stat has. The table below shows the minimum number of points required in any stat to achieve a given level. Pokémon will give some cues to each of these stats' point values. At every 50 points of affection (except 250 points), the Pokémon performs a sort of dance, where it jumps and cries twice while numerous hearts flow above its head and sparkles shine on its body; at 255 points, the Pokémon jumps and cries three times. If a Pokémon's fullness is below 198 points when it is fed a Poké Puff, it will make three quick bites; if its fullness is 198 to 213 points, it will slow down for the third bite; and if its fullness is above 213 points, it will make all three bites slowly. If a Pokémon has 255 points of enjoyment when the play mode is opened or after a game finishes, sparkles will briefly shine on its body. When the player taps the active Pokémon-Amie Pokémon so that the Decorate, Play, and Switch options appear, up to three icons will flash in a loop above the Pokémon's head. The number of hearts in one loop indicates the Pokémon's affection level, while the number of Poké Puffs or music notes indicates how far the Pokémon is from fullness or enjoyment level 5 (respectively). When a Pokémon is moving around in the Pokémon-Amie screen, icons may also appear above their head. If the Pokémon has less than 50 points of either fullness or enjoyment, one of those icons will appear above its head, depending on which has less points (or fullness if they are tied). If both fullness and enjoyment have at least 200 points, however, an orange music note will appear above the Pokémon's head as it moves. If the active Pokémon's fullness reaches 0 points while it is moving around, it will stop in place until the player acknowledges it. If the player is viewing the Player Search System or Super Training when this happens, the Pokémon's icon will appear by the arrow that leads to the Pokémon-Amie page. Status conditions will also cause the Pokémon to remain stationary on the screen. Affecting stats Most actions that affect Pokémon-Amie stats must be done in the Pokémon-Amie play mode. There are some exceptions, though, including: * The player completing 50 steps (affects the active Pokémon-Amie Pokémon only) * Sending the active Pokémon-Amie Pokémon into a battle * The Pokémon participating in a Pokémon Contest with its Original Trainer * Trades If a Pokémon is traded to a Trainer who is not their Original Trainer, the Pokémon's affection will reset to 0 (enjoyment and fullness are unaffected). If the Pokémon is traded back to its Original Trainer, though, its affection will be restored to the value it had before the Original Trainer traded it away. However, if the Pokémon is sent to Pokémon Bank, and into a different version, it will retain its affection. The table below describes all of the events that affect Pokémon-Amie stats and how the stats are affected. The counter for a player's steps is always running and does not restart when a new Pokémon is made the active Pokémon-Amie Pokémon. This means it is possible for a Pokémon to gain a point of enjoyment on the player's first step immediately after it was switched to active status. Even if the player is not viewing the Pokémon-Amie page, points will still be added or deducted for every 50 steps the player makes. When a Pokémon is petted or fed a Poké Puff, a number of hearts will float above the Pokémon. The number of hearts corresponds to the number of points that are added to their affection. In the case of petting a Pokémon that has low enjoyment, a music note is shown instead, since no affection is gained by that action. Affection benefits A Pokémon with high levels of affection will gain certain bonuses in battle and will interact with its Trainer in unique ways. * At affection level 2 and higher, a Pokémon will gain 1.2 times the normal experience from battles. * At affection level 3 and higher, a Pokémon may endure attacks that could otherwise make it faint and survive with 1 HP (including damage). This can activate multiple times per turn. * At affection level 4 and higher, a Pokémon can sometimes: ** , even when they have 100% accuracy. This can activate multiple times per turn. ** Shake off status conditions at the end of the turn. * At affection level 5 and higher, a Pokémon has a higher chance of critical hits. There are some cases where Pokémon do not get their affection bonuses, however. This includes if a Pokémon Mega Evolves, during wireless or online battles, and at the Battle Maison or Battle Institute. A high affection also affects many of the standard battle dialogues. Poké Puffs Poké Puffs are small cake-like confections that can be fed to Pokémon to increase their affection. Certain Pokémon without visible mouths, such as or , cannot eat Poké Puffs. They mainly come in five purely aesthetic flavors: Sweet, Mint, Citrus, Mocha, and Spice. Poké Puffs also have a level, which affects the number of points they increase affection by. Up to the Frosted level, Poké Puffs can be obtained from any minigame, depending on the difficulty and how well the player does. Visitors While the player is viewing Pokémon-Amie, Pokémon from recorded Friends, Acquaintances, and Passersby in the Player Search System will visit the player's Pokémon-Amie space. One by one, Pokémon will enter the player's space and decide whether they want to stay for a while or move on. When three Pokémon have decided to stay, they will start a discussion amongst themselves, and, 30 seconds later, they will leave a gift and depart. These gifts may be Poké Puffs or interior items or wallpapers for the player's Pokémon-Amie space. The gift a group of Pokémon will leave depends on their combined affection levels and the Poké Puff that is set out. In general, groups with higher total affection will leave higher quality gifts than groups with lower affection. Gifts can be any interior item or wallpaper, ranging from Set A items for low amounts of affection to Set F items for maximum amounts of affection. Gifts may also be Poké Puffs, with basic Poké Puffs occurring in the same range as Set A items, Frosted occurring alongside Set B, Fancy with Set C, and Deluxe with Set D. Poké Puffs may be set out to entice visitors to stop by in Pokémon-Amie's decorate mode. The level of the Poké Puff that is set out raises the minimum quality of gift that visitors will leave, which simultaneously decreases the amount of affection needed to reach the highest quality gifts. Higher level Poké Puffs will also last through multiple groups of visitors and increase the chance that individual visitors will decide to stay. The table below describes the effects of different types of Poké Puffs. There are also special conditions, however, that, if met, will cause visitors to select their gift from a special set. * If all visitors are from the same family: the item will always be random. This is not restricted by the Poké Puff set out. * If all visitors share a type (and are not all from the same family): the item will always be from a special set of seven items (one wallpaper, four cushions, and two "objects") that are associated with their shared type. If the visitors all share two types, the gift will match the first type of the Pokémon at the right corner of the group triangle (the same Pokémon that is attributed first when the gift is received). The contents of the conversation that a group of visitors has usually reflects the gift that will be given. The only exception is when one of the special conditions is met: if all visitors are from the same family or share a type, the conversation will always match a Set D gift. A maximum of six gifts may be left unclaimed, but as soon as the next group of three Pokémon begins their discussion, one of the unclaimed gifts will disappear to make room for the gift the new group will leave. If Pokémon-Amie is "reset" while a group is in the middle of its conversation—such as when the player opens and closes a menu item, switches to the Player Search System or Super Training, or opens the decorate or play modes—it will restart its conversation from the beginning (though the progression may differ). In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , caught an nicknamed Veevee and sought to befriend it quickly using several features of Pokémon-Amie to raise its affection. Her efforts paid off as Eevee evolved into during Y's battle with two s. In other languages Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Game mechanics de:PokéMonAmi es:Poké Recreo fr:Poké Récré it:Poké io&te ja:ポケパルレ zh:宝可友友乐